Beluzia
Beluzia, officially the Kingdom of Beluzia (Kilani: Ríocht na Beluzia) is located on the southwestern coast of the continent of Artania. Beluzia shares borders with (Unnumbered) to the north and (Number 48) to the east. Beluzia is made up of six Duchies and twenty-eight Counties; namely Duchy na Kilania in the center of the country, Duchy na Beluz along the western coast, Duchy na Glaréimse in the northwest, Duchy na Negunia in the northeast, Duchy na Aurea in the east, and Duchy na Bailon on the west half of the Isle of Bailon. The population of the core area of Beluzia is dominated by the Kilani (Irish) people, who live in the western portion of the mainland and along the coasts of the Isle of Bailon. There are three significant minority groups within Beluzia; the Negunes (Ancient Gael) who populate the Negune Glen and the Thuaidhthuaidh Highlands, the Aureans (English Speaking Anglo-Saxon/Ulster Hybrid) who populate the eastern borderlands, and the Mactirans (Manx) who populate the inland of the Isle of Bailon. A majority of the population follows the Aurorian Patriarchal Church, while the Cult of Negune is strong among the Negune population and the Aurean Communion among the Aurean population. The Beluzian land is relatively flat, with exceptions being the hilly center and north of the county. The country is dominated by large swathes of arable plains and temperate forests, with wetlands and swamps occupying coastal deltas and river lands. Government and Politics : Main Article: Constitution of Beluzia Government Beluzia is a Constitutional Monarchy, headed by a High King (Kilani: Rí Ard) whose power is checked by a council of nobles. The general population isn't included in national governance, but are allowed certain political rights on the local level. Rí Ard The High King of Beluzia is selected by his predecessor and approved by the Dáil Uasal. He is chosen from the male members of the Royal House, Ó Braoin. The current High King is Caoimhín II, the second-born son of the previous High King, Donegal. Following the Noble Uprising of 1634 and the signing of the Cearta Uasal, the High King was stripped of numerous rights and powers and his seat of power was moved from Talbeluz to Cirrane, the current capital of Beluzia. Though these rights and powers are officially set in the Constitution, the true power of the High King is determined by his strength against and influence among the Dáil. Officially, the High King is responsible for the formation of foreign policy, can propose laws and taxes to the Dáil, is considered the First Commander of the Beluzian Military, and is responsible for the regulation of relations between the Duchies and Counties of Beluzia. Dáil Uasal Created by the Cearta Uasal following the Noble Uprising of 1634, the Dáil was created to oversee and regulate the powers and actions of the High King. The Dáil meets yearly throughout the summer months and is comprised from one representative from each County and two from each Duchy. Every ten years, a special session is convened in which all of Beluzia's Dukes and Earls are required to meet to discuss constitutional issues and vote to amend or maintain the Constitution. Among the powers granted to the Dáil are the power to approve of the High King's laws and taxes, the power to appoint national official, the power to approve the appointment of a new High King, and the power to remove the reigning High King. The Dáil is headed by the Cosantóir an Realm, who is appointed by the High King and approved by the Dáil. The Cosantóir has the power to set the agenda before the Dáil, the power to veto the actions of the Dáil and the High King, and is considered to be the Second Commander of the Beluzian military. Currently, the position is held by Lachtna Ó Corra, the Earl of Tal Mór. Politics As the non-noble and non-landowning classes are excluded from the political process, the political questions within Beluzia are dominated by the interests of the nobles. Important political questions include the level of devolution from Cirrane to the Duchies (The nobles of Negunia and Aurea generally support devolution), expansion of Beluzia's borders (The nobles of Kilania and Beluz generally support expansion), and the industrialization of Beluzia (Generally supported by coastal Earls and the Earls of urbanized counties). Category:Nations